Dinobeemon
TigerVespamonDigimon Story: Lost Evolution |partner=Ken Ichijouji Akira Hosaka Akiba Flannel }} Dinobeemon is a Mutant Digimon. It DNA digivolved from Stingmon and ExVeemon. A of a dragon and an insect, it possesses the name "Terrible Bee". It is hard to classify its species as either a Dragon type or an Insect type, but its Insect nature is more pronounced. It flies through the sky with its four wings, and accurately perceives the opponent with the compound eyes on its head, so it can reliably choke the life out of its opponent. Also, it possesses a considerably ferocious personality. Attacks *'Hell Masquerade'This attack is named "Masquerade" on Bo-181.: Performs the "Dance of Hell" in which its nimble movements leave behind afterimages while it chops up the opponent. *'Irritant Buzz' Design DinoBeemon looks like an inverted version of Paildramon with its insectoid features more prominent than a dragon's. Its body is predominantly Stingmon's armor with a spiked collar with wings, with Stingmon's face forming its head. Behind its face protrude ExVeemon's horns and has red hair. It has both ExVeemon and Stingmon's arms to form four limbs on its armor, Stingmon's arms being shorter. Below its insectoid wings are ExVeemon's wings and tail. Etymologies ;Dinobeemon (ディノビーモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(El:) "}}. *(En:) . Fiction Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Digital Monster D-Project Dinobeemon digivolves from Stingmon and can digivolve further into GranKuwagamon. Digimon World DS Dinobeemon digivolves from Stingmon at Level 26+ and can digivolve further into GranKuwagamon at Level 53+ Digimon World Dawn and Dusk DinoBeemon is #225, and is an Ultimate-level, Attacker-class, Insect/Plant-species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder element and weakness to the Steel element. Its basic stats are 216 HP, 253 MP, 134 Attack, 101 Defense, 97 Spirit, 119 Speed, and 60 Aptitude. It possesses the Sniper 3, Quick 3, and Critical 3 traits. DinoBeemon digivolves from Flymon and can digivolve to Imperialdramon Dragon Mode (Black). In order to digivolve or degenerate to DinoBeemon, your Digimon must be at least level 41, with 8800 Dragon experience, but only if you have previously befriended a DinoBeemon. DinoBeemon can also DNA digivolve from Stingmon and ExVeemon, if the base Digimon (only Stingmon) is at least level 35, with 250 speed and 80% friendship. DinoBeemon can DNA digivolve to GranKuwagamon with Scorpiomon. DinoBeemon can be hatched from the Pile Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Dinobeemon is #147, and is an Ultimate-level, Attacker-class, Insect-species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder element and a weakness to the Fire element. It possesses the Confusion Guard, High Speed Evasion, and High Critical traits, and has the special skill Tree Cut. It dwells in the Limit Valley. Dinobeemon digivolves from Stingmon and can digivolve into TigerVespamon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Dinobeemon, your Digimon must be at least level 29 with 100 speed, but only once you have revived Dinobeemon and ExVeemon and befriended a Stingmon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Dinobeemon DigiFuses from Stingmon, ExVeemon, and Veemon, and can DigiFuse to GranKuwagamon with Okuwamon, to Imperialdramon Dragon Mode with Paildramon and Flamedramon, and to TigerVespamon with Karatenmon and Flymon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Dinobeemon is #175 and is a Plant Free Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 14 memory. It DNA digivolves from Stingmon and ExVeemon and can digivolve to GranKuwagamon and Imperialdramon Dragon Mode. Its special attack is Hell Masquerade and its support skill is Backwater Camp which increases damage given by 20%, but also increases damage received by 20%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Dinobeemon is #175 and is a Plant Free Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 14 memory. It DNA digivolves from Stingmon and ExVeemon and can digivolve to GranKuwagamon and Imperialdramon Dragon Mode. Its special attack is Hell Masquerade and its support skill is Backwater Camp which increases damage given by 20%, but also increases damage received by 20%. Digimon Heroes! Dinobeemon digivolves from Stingmon and XV-mon and can DNA digivolve to Imperialdramon Dragon Mode with Paildramon. Notes and References